The beginning of a new heart,SasuSaku
by princesspeach010
Summary: Sakura always wanted to be in the front,having everyone depend on her for a change,but no. She always depended on Kakashi,Naruto.But once she went to the front,she found out a heartbreaking secret,which changed her life,and someone elses...
1. When the world grew dark

**Ok,I'm just going to write,or type,another story. Hope you like it,and I'll work on the other ones later. So remember,I DNON and enjoy the story.**

Running upside down, seeing him below,against my own teacher.

I can't keep doing this anymore,not prepared for anything.

All I do is cry,and depend on them.

I don't stand in the frontline,all I do is watch,not saying a single word.

I dug into my pocket,taking out the kunai filled with a poison sample by Sasori that Shizune gave to me.

I jumped down,running to Sasuke,with Kakashi-sensei in shock.

But who knows of what...

Who knows if it is of my strength or that I'm not doing the right thing,again,or that I'm right,and I never stood in the frontline.

But seeing Sasuke got me thinking,of the time,he left me.

_(Whoosh)_

_(gasp)_

_Sakura...Thank you..._

I decided to aim for the back,right on the Uchiha crest.

When I suddenly stopped.

I couldn't do it,I wasn't prepared for this,tears streamed off my cheeks.

I still have a deep heart for Sasuke,even after all those things he done to the Leaf.

I couldn't kill him.

Then Sasuke noticed me,and turned around.

He grabbed my neck,and lifted me.

"What were you doing?"

I couldn't speak,with his hand grasping my throat.

"ANSWER ME!"

I felt like crying again,and I did.

"Stop with your little baby tears,an-!"

Suddenly,Naruto punched Sasuke away,and got me away from his grasp.

"N-N-Narut-t-to..."

Naruto placed me on the ground,and stood up.

"Sakura,what happened!"

But I didn't answer,and looked for Kakashi-sensei.

"Nothing Naruto,but wheres Kakashi-sensei!"

"He went after Madara!"

Naruto lent me his hand,and I got up,with him supporting.

"Sakura,rest,let me do everything,you done enough!"

I looked down,still thinking of my stupidity.

When Naruto was just gonna go after Sasuke,I grabbed his hand.

Naruto turned around,confused.

"Naruto...there is no point for me to rest,I don't deserve this reward and kindness from you or Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto looked at me,concerned.

"What do you mean,Sakura? You worked very hard t-!"

"I didn't do anything! T-to deserve this!"

I screamed out of my lungs,tears welling in my eyes.

Then,I let go of Naruto's hand and went after Sasuke.

Naruto screamed before me,and his scream was only heard by the hidden,as I ignored the scream.

Then,I heard splashing of water from behind,knowing it was Naruto,who else?

"Sakura!"

He repeated that word as we both ran.

Sasuke was getting near.

I got my hands ready,I was going to punch him better than I ever did in my life.

"Pawapanchi-justu o bakuhatsu(exploding power punch jutsu)!"

Sasuke squinted,and dug into his pocket.

When I jumped into the air,and clenched my fists.

"SAKURA!"

An explosion happened,and I knew I punched somebody,but who?

I couldn't see with all that smoke,and coughed.

I fell to my knees,coughing and gasping.

My arms hurted,not much though,but my legs hurted,too.

Then,I heard steps from a distance,but didn't stay awake enough to see the person.

I fell to the floor,my eyes shut.

...

When I woke up,I woke up in someone's arms.

I thought it was Naruto,since he's so caring.

"N-Naruto?"

The person stayed silent,and put me on a bed.

I tried to get up,when I was tied up.

"What!"

My hands were tied to my legs,so I couldn't use my hands or feet,this person was clever.

I decided to scream,scream for Naruto,and I wasn't going to blame for not being in the frontline if I was like this.

"NAR-!"

The mystery person put tape on my mouth,and lied next to me.

I began moving and sgwiggleing around the person,thinking he would get annoyed and speak up.

The person stayed silent still,and got me closer to him.

I felt uneasy,not knowing this person because of the dark,and he does inappropiate stuff with me.

He took the tape off,and got me really close.

I then was going to scream,when he kissed me,right on the lips.

While we were kissing,the sun went up,shining light into the room.

I was able to see the person,and I gasped.

It was Sasuke.

**THATS THE ENDY END! Ok,I'm sure it was obvious it was Sasuke kissing Sakura,but I wonder,does she like Naruto,because this is supposed to be a SasuSaku story hello! Well see ya next time in the next chapter!**


	2. Secret revealed

**Hello,SasuSaku to you like it so is the second ,DNON and enjoy it.(I'm sure you know who's telling the story by now!)**

My eyes got wide open.

This is what I always wanted,what I always thought would never happen.

But it happened,right now,in a heartbreaking time.

Sasuke pushed me away,looking into my teary eyes.

I felt like crying,remembering us as team 7...he always stayed silent.

Was it because...of this?

Sasuke sat up,turning his back on me,like he always did in the past.

"Sasuke-"

"Don't start an argument,it's the morning."

He untied me,and helped me up,not looking at me once.

"Sasuke-!"

"I just sa-!"

"I don't want to start an argument..."

Sasuke turned his head,looked at me in confusion.

"Then what did you want to say?"

I looked down.

"Why did you...did you...bring me here..."

I glanced at him,he was biting his lip.

"I don't want to say it with words,find out yourself."

He suddenly stood up,turned his head away.

Step by step,he walked to the door.

"You could sleep in,I'll call you when its breakfast."

I looked at him,wondering why is he being so nice now?

Before he could take another step,I blurted out of my mouth.

"When are you gonna take me back?**WHY** did you bring me here?"

Sasuke was just gonna open his mouth.

I knew he was going to say_ i don't wanna tell you._

"AND WHY DON'T YOU WANNA TELL ME **ANYTHING?**WHY DO YOU STAY SILENT?"

Tears streamed off my cheeks,I couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke instead of answering,he...

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER!"

I gasped,I just didn't expect that.

Sasuke turned to me,his eyes filled with rage.

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE,STOP WITH YOUR ANNOYING QUESTIONS!"

I stayed silent...I didn't want to stay here.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance,and turned away.

He went out of the room,and slammed the door.

I wiped my tears away,and got my cape.

Thank god I didn't need to change,because all he did is throw me in his room.

So tidy though,it just reminded me of Naruto's room.

I thought his room would feel like he's casting the sharingan on the person entering.

Since it was just 7:00am,maybe I could explore a little.

And if he thinks he's gonna come in here to beat me up,

Shannaro! _I'll_ beat that jerk up.

I began exploring,skimming through books,looking at pictures.

When I saw a book,a very interesting book.

Sasuke's diary.

I read the first page,revenge.

Same for the following 20 pages.

But then,it started getting interesting.

As I flipped the pages,I couldn't imagine that Sasuke would write this.

Then,I gleamed,my eyes twinkled,I was in ease of shock.

Those words,was never imagined to be said,by the hateful and dark Sasuke Uchiha.

_Knowing her since I was a little boy,she got me a weird had beautiful long hair,wonderfuly gleaming eyes,she shocked me.I longed to be with her,just to...I can't say knowing I'm away from the village,from her.I just feel like...theres only one way._

That just made my heart skip a beat.

Sasuke, the Sasuke Uchiha,actually likes me.

I feel like I should just jump for joy.

But Sasuke...is the enemy of me.

I can't like him,I can't date him,Naruto will think I'm a disgrace.

No,not only Naruto,everyone,from every single village would.

But I like Sasuke,it was always my dream to be with him,for us to be together.

I felt like crying again,but then I looked up.

The door was open,Sasuke was looking at me,angry.

I gulped,what would he do to me?

Sasuke ran towards me,I screamed,when...

**Thats the second you liked ya next Sasuke scare you? I think he would.**


	3. The moment after the coma

**Sasuke's running to Sakura,mad or worried or ,he looked angry,Sakura must of thought he'd choke her guess you'd figure out. Watch it and DNON and enjoy.**

Sasuke pulled me in,and I closed my eyes.

"UGGH!" I exclaimed.

I wondered,what was he doing,it just scared me...

He looked angry all right,as angry as me when I punch Naruto to the air.

Yep,real angry.

I opened my eyes,not right away,bit by bit,I was just too worried to see the results right away.

When I saw what Sasuke was doing,Sasuke's arms were wrapping around me.

I was not choking,I was not injured,I was astonished.

Sasuke was...

He just was...

It shocked me,I thought,Sasuke Uchiha.

Who was so depressed in the past,filled with rage in the morning.

He would just knock me out,cold,wouldn't he if I just read his diary.

It's his privacy,isn't it?

He hasn't told me the whole story of Itachi,how he destroyed his family.

But when he killed Itachi,he got mad at us,for no parent reason.

For god's sake,I thought he would punch and kick me till I cough out blood.

But no,maybe he saw what page I was reading,maybe he was embarrassed of what he wrote.

I know I cried a lot today,but my eyes weren't even puffy.

My tears was wetting Sasuke's collar,but he didn't care.

He was not smiling,and began talking.

"Sakura...I'm sorry..."

My eyes were wide and I felt too shocked and sad,that I was actually enemies with him.

I stood silent,and wind from the window began flowing in the bedroom.

Suddenly,I felt someone hit my head.

I gasped,and my eyes shut,and shut as I fell onto Sasuke's shoulders.

I said this as I fell onto his shoulders.

"S-S-S-Sasuke,w-why?"

I thudded with a bump onto Sasuke's shoulders.

As a tear fell onto my cheek.

...

Then I woke up in another unfamiliar place.

It wasn't in the leaf,I knew I was still in the Taka hideout.

I turned myself around,and squinted up.

Everything was still blurry,I saw a man with gray hair and black cloak.

Then another person with red hair and black cloak.

I heard some words from them,but not much.

"Why are you-...-her?"

"Be-...-stu!"

He noticed me awake,and rolled his eyes.

"Now she's awake,now we just need to find Sasuke!"

The girl sighed,and took off her glasses.

"Karin,aren't your eyes blurry without those?"

Karin,I guess that's her name,looked at the man coldly.

"What's with you worrying? I could see without those,I just can't see chakra without those!"

The man shrugged,and looked at me again.

"Hey,why so quiet?The less you stop moping around,the faster we could start searching!"

Once Karin finished healing me,I jumped up and punched him in the face.

The man flew and hit his head onto the wall.

"Serves him right,(looking at me) and by the way my name is Karin Uzumaki."

I looked at Karin,shocked a little,she's in the clan of Naruto.

The man,rubbing his head,said his name.

"(grunt) I thought you'd be nicer,but my name's Suigetsu Hozuki!"

I grinned,and clenched my fists and brought it up.

"I'm not those types who whould fidget all day,I'd beat the hell outta anybody in a sec if they annoy or bother me!"

Suigetsu grunted,and Karin suddenly got close to me.

She whispered to my ears,in strain and worry and hope.

"_Please,whatever you do,even if he __**does**__ like you,try your best to get his attention towards me and do NOT steal him from ME!"_

I,with sadness and dismay, grew silent as she got farther from me,grew silent.

Suigetsu looked confused,and shrugged.

He dug into his pocket,taking out a crinkled piece of paper.

He put it on the table,and me and Karin gathered around him.

Suigetsu pointed at a certain spot.

"Sasuke said he was going on a walk around here,and hasn't came back for 8 hours!"

I gasped,grabbed his arm,and screamed out of my lungs.

"I'VE BEEN KNOCKED OUT FOR 8 HOURS?!"

Suigetsu shaked his arm from within my grasp.

"That doesn't matter,what does matter is that we find him,b-!"

Suddenly,an explosion came from outside.

Suigetsu,me,and Karin ran out of the hideout.

And there he was,the person who I thought I'd never see again.

Who I've thought would think of me as a disgrace,if I told him I liked Sasuke.

Who I been with since the beginning of my life.

Who never left my side,who always done the right thing,who always protected me from anything or anybody.

Naruto...

My eyes welled up with tears,he was filled with rage and shock.

All I said was his name,but you would've noticed my shock and worry.

"N-N-N-Naruto?"

The tears came out,from my green eyes,flushing like a river down my cheeks.

Like rain droplets,dropped onto the hard solid ground.

Naruto screamed from high above,on top of Gamabunta.

"SAKURA-CHAN! RUN,AS FAST AS YOU CAN,I'LL TAKE YOU BACK!"

Suigetsu and Karin were in shock and worry as well.

"No fair"-he whispered to me-"We just wanted you to help us find Sasuke,could you just tell him that,after we find Sasuke,we'll take you back,no harm!(shook his head)"

I looked at him,then at Karin,who had her eyes on Naruto,like she knew him.

I knew what I was going to say to Naruto,a whole speech about the quest.

I stepped forward,opened my mouth to say the whole boring speech,when..

Karin,in tears,with a shattered broken heart,blurted.

"NARUTO-SAN,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU NEVER WANTED TO SEE MY UGLY FACE AGAIN,HUH?!"

Naruto gasped in shock,and looked at Karin like he knew her longer then me.

"K-KARIN,W-WHEN HAVE I-?"

Naruto leaped off Gamabunta, and stood on the floor.

"Just give me Sakura back,Tsunade's worried hell about her,and I can't have her away from...the leaf,from me..."

I was still crying,and screamed out.

"I JUST CAN'T NARUTO,I CAN'T COME BACK TO THE LEAF-!"

Naruto then suddenly stepped back,and I stopped screaming whatever I had in my mind.

"Y-you want t-to stay? But w-w-w-w-why?"

Naruto was in great dismay,and his eyes began to shut.

BAM,with a thud,he was on the floor,his eyes shut,not moving,no,not a single bit.

I screamed out of my lungs,sure that everybody in the world would hear me now.

"**NARUTO-KUN!"**

Karin and Suigetsu looked at eachother.

"Karin,no matter what,let's take him in! And tell him."

Karin turned her head away,shaking.

"But after all he did to me,I just can't!"

Suigetsu held her hand,and pouted.

"You come,Sakura's gonna heal him,you could just sit and take it easy,k?"

Karin stood silent,and looked at everyone,and then looked down.

I blurted out of my mouth from up front,my back on them while I stared at Naruto.

"No choice,no decision,we **HAVE **to bring him in!"

Suigetsu bit his lip,and looked at Karin,who,was shedding a single tear.

**Well,that's 'll happen to Naruto? Where's Sasuke gone? Find out next time! See ya later!**


End file.
